A Visit from the Dark One
by Anawiel12
Summary: Emma disappeared after she became the Dark One and nobody has seen her for weeks. What happens when she finally shows up on Hook's ship. *smutfic*


*Here be season 4 spoilers*

 _I've been thinking a lot about the opportunities a dark Emma affords in writing about her chemistry with Hook. So here goes one possible version of how their dynamic changes after the Season 4 finale. This is a smutty dark!Emma / Killian fiction that is MA rated (but would be higher if that was available) for sexual content. No beta so forgive errors and I hope you enjoy_

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Every night was the same for Killian. He slept (or tried to sleep) on the Jolly Roger, tossing and turning, replaying the events of Emma's disappearance in his mind. He should have kissed her, that's for certain, but in truth, he should have done more. In fact, he should have taken on the darkness himself and demand that the Charmings kill him immediately. Deep down, however, he knew that it would be breaking his promise to Emma, and he _never_ wanted to become the darkest version of himself, especially not a version of himself that resembled Rumpelstiltskin. So, he had watched his great love be consumed by the most powerful darkness ever known, and was left with nothing but the knife.

Even that wasn't entirely true. Snow had taken the knife, which he supposed was the best thing (he hadn't really expected anyone to let him have it) and although she had summoned Emma many times, so far there was no sight of her. Every day Snow called 'Emma Swan' three times, her eyes squeezed shut in anticipation of the awful blow that would accompany her finally seeing her daughter as some dark monster, but it never came. Instead deafening and infinitely more disappointing silence followed every summoning of the new Dark One.

Killian had begun to think that perhaps Emma had somehow died and that the power of the knife had changed, showing its last victim, rather than a current Dark One. Or perhaps Emma was IN the knife, unable to get out. The Blue Fairy had tried many times to ascertain what had happened, but she was a clueless as the rest of the inhabitants of Storybrooke. Something in his gut told him otherwise, however and Killian refused to truly believe that she was gone.

As he shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the hook beside the door, Killian stretched his neck and sighed heavily, rubbing the tender flesh there to ease some of the tension.

'Oh Killian, why so tense, _love_?' Killian froze at the sound of that voice. Her voice. It was Emma, he was sure, but there was an insidious character to it. Something about the way the words were lengthened, as if each sentence carried far more to it than the words themselves. Unable to deprive himself of seeing her any longer, Killian turned to the darkest corner of the room, beside the bookshelf, where Emma Swan was leaning against the wall. She was almost lounging with arms crossed, one leg bent and her foot braced against the wall, looking as if nothing was wrong at all. She pushed off the wall with her foot then, strolling in a leisurely fashion towards the pirate. Her footsteps echoed in the wooden room, and every sound became eerily harsh in Killian's ears. The chandelier squeaked as it swayed and the lapping waves took on an aggressive edge as they beat against the hull of his ship.

As his Swan finally got close enough for Killian to see her in the moonlight, a breath escaped that he hadn't even realised he was holding. Although he could see her countenance had changed, there was a certain dangerousness to her now, she was still Emma Swan, and looked no different. Once Killian realised that Emma was still somewhat Emma, he let his gaze travel downward and saw that she had indeed taken on some clothing appropriate to her new title, a red leather corset over black lace and black leather pants. She still wore boots, he noticed. Her hair was loose as it so often was, falling in waves around her shoulders, but her eyes were heavily made up with dark shadow and liner. It simply served to make her eyes look more green and her lips more lusciously pink. Although she was definitely frightening, Killian had to admit that he liked what he saw.

'What's the matter, _Hook_ , thought I'd look like a crocodile?' Emma Sneered at that, her head cocking to one side.

'Well love, the thought had crossed my mind once or twice. I didn't want to have to revisit my 'no crocodiles' policy, but I would have made the exception for you.' Killian hid behind his bravado even though he knew she could see right through him.

'Mmmm,' she purred, 'how kind of you, love.' There it was again, the way she almost mocked the word 'love' in how she used it. She was mocking him, he realised, playing him at his own game.

'Well, I do aim to please.' Emma had begun circling Killian now, almost sniffing him out. She was predatory in how she moved, and her power crackled around her, even though he couldn't see any physical manifestation of it, Killian could _feel_ how much power Emma Swan truly had. She held her head much higher now than she used to and her shoulders were set back. For the first time since he had known her, Emma was holding herself like a queen, but she resembled the old Regina far more than the daughter of Snow White.

'Well. That IS good news, as that is exactly what I was after.' She was facing him again, so close that Killian could feel her soft breath on his face.

'What did you have in mind, love?' Killian's mind was reeling. He had no idea what to expect out of Emma as the Dark One, and his mind was going in unlikely directions. Emma quirked an eyebrow, clearly reading his mind and the dirty places it was going. While Killian would never take advantage of Emma in a compromised state, her suggestive language still made his mind work in overdrive.

'Why don't you ask what you've been dying to know first?' Emma purred into his ear, leaning forward so that only a fraction of an inch separated their bodies, but still refusing to touch him.

'Fine, love. I have a few burning questions actually.' Killian took a step back, trying to regain his composure.

'I figure you are alright physically, as here you are, so that's the most burning question solved. The second is where in the hell have you been? That ties in nicely with why the dagger doesn't work anymore and leads beautifully into my last question which is, how much of Emma Swan is actually in there?'

Killian's outburst was so intense and emotional, his eyes glassing over on his last question that for a moment he thought he would disgrace himself in front of what was likely to become the hardest adversary he would ever have. His chest heaved with both arousal and sorrow as the loss of his greatest love finally sank in and had a true physical alternative. It looked and sounded like Emma, but so much of this new version was clearly NOT his Emma Swan.

Emma bit her lip throughout his tirade and when he was finished, cocked her head to the other side this time and then smiled darkly before suddenly turning around, striding towards the captain's chair and draping herself over it as if it had always been hers, sideways, with her legs hanging over the arm. She motioned for Killian to sit on the bed and as he walked over the light in the room increased to a light more conducive to proper seeing, giving him his first good look at Emma, the Dark One.

'My, my,' she clicked her tongue admonishingly at the pirate, 'you really have missed me. Well apologies for causing a panic but if you must know the answer to most of those questions is that I went outside the Town Line immediately after I became the Dark One. The Dark One is not so dark, or easily summoned when not in a land of magic, no?' Emma twirled a lock of hair around her finger absentmindedly staring intently at Killian the entire time.

'I needed some time to come to terms with what had happened to me. I also didn't want to become somebody's play thing the moment the knife was found.'

'The knife is in safe hands.' Killian had already blown the fact that they had the knife, _idiot_ , but a smiling Dark One that looks like your girlfriend is still a Dark One. Something about fool me once came to mind for Killian.

'So my parents have it.' Emma's superpower still worked obviously as there was no reaction Killian could give that would put her on another path.

'That's fine with me, probably for the best, although I will be getting it back soon. A knife held by another is a knife easily taken and used against you as they always say in self-defence classes.' Emma chuckled at her little joke and Killian smiled wanly in response.

'Your last question is somewhat difficult. All of Emma Swan is here, I am who I am. It's my attitude that has changed. I never lusted for power, not like Rumpel and I was a good person before, so I just feel more _complicated_. I have dark thoughts and urges, but my main goal is the same. I would freely say I'm more selfish this way, but I don't think that it's such a bad thing, do you?'

Although the question was obviously rhetorical, Killian couldn't resist replying,

'To a point, I suppose.' Emma forced a smile then, her temper clearly momentarily flaring, signalled by the brighter lights for a second. She calmed herself, taking a breath and relaxing into the chair again.

'At any rate, I am not here for a long discussion about the moral fortitude of my newfound selfishness, rather I have an itch that I need to scratch.'

Killian was both wanting and dreading this kind of request. Her gaze had turned heated and against his will Killian found his body responding to the simplest of heated looks.

'And what might that be, dear Emma?' Killian was proud of his smooth voice, but in truth hovering between fear and arousal was tiring and he was impatient for the tide to turn properly in one way or another.

'I'm not afraid of you anymore.' Emma's response was baffling and a break in her previous calm demeanour.

'I'm sorry love but I don't know what you mean.' Killian leaned forward then, his elbows on his knees. That was the last thing he expected her to say.

'I never let you do anything more than kiss me because I was so afraid of being hurt, of you dying, or leaving me or any other number of possible disasters.' She shifted in the chair herself, her stance mirroring Killian's before she slowly stood.

'Now, I could break you in half with my mind. Nothing is more powerful than I am, and nothing can stop me or take the things I want. For the first time in my life I don't feel afraid of having what I want or of letting others in. I am _better_ than just Emma Swan, I am _more_ than just a simpering do-right bitch with an abandonment complex, I am the Dark One and I will have what I want.'

The air in the room crackled as Emma spoke as her power leeched into it and the rage at her former weakness finally leeched out of her.

'Am I to take that to mean that you want me?' Killian couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at that moment, or the way his tongue lasciviously pushed behind his teeth as he looked up at her.

'What do you think, pirate?' Emma's tone was almost biting, but she was also playing with Killian, trying to bait him.

'What I think is that right here, I am well and truly fucked.' Killian's shoulders slumped and he looked somewhat defeated.

'Well not yet, but that is the idea….' Emma started moving towards him, her hand outstretched before he slapped it away.

'No. Either you are still you or you aren't. If you are still the Emma Swan I know, then I am taking advantage of you when you are not yourself and if you are not, then the woman I love more than life itself is gone, replaced by something that looks like her and I know that I won't be able to resist it. Either way, I get my heart broken… again.' Killian had become a fine example of a hero, even he would admit, but he was staring at the women he had loved for two years as she stood surrounded by power and told him that she wanted him. Killian Jones was only so strong a man and this was too tempting for him to say no.

'Killian, you know that the Dark One is both the host and the dark power itself. Rumple was still himself in many ways. The faults of Rumpelstiltskin were amplified by the power, but he was at his core, Rumpel, just magnified and given more power than he could manage. This is what I am now and as far as we know, it can't be changed. I may fail and I may turn out to be just as bad as he was. I only ask that you continue to love me for as long as you can, even if it's not the perfect hero you expected me to be.'

In that moment Killian saw his Swan behind the power and the darkness. He saw the old insecurities and fears. That was the last straw he needed as he grabbed her hair firmly and pulled her face to his. She was still in there, and if anybody could love someone tainted by darkness, it was Captain fucking Hook, he thought to himself.

'Are you sure you can handle it, love?' He smirked, popping the t to remind her of old times and standing to face her.

'Oh I can handle it. You have no idea what you are in for, Hook.' Emma finally closed the distance between them and for the first time since Neverland, she didn't hold back. Her kisses were fierce, her tongue demanding entry and Killian was more than happy to oblige, giving as good as he took and sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, alternating between biting licking and sucking.

Killian's hand and hook were everywhere, and he didn't hold back either. This newer, darker Emma was more durable, and she clearly wanted it rough from the way she was pulling his hair and palming his arse. His hand groped Emma's right breast almost painfully as he dragged his hook down behind her ear, down her chest and between her breasts before ripping the corset and lace open with one swift movement. Emma gasped then and pulled away, her lips red and swollen from Killian's attentions and her breasts revealed in all their glory. Her eyes met Killian's and the sight of her, with pupils blown wide, half naked and panting gave Killian his final reason to abandon any idea of putting a stop to this.

Emma's eyes went to Killian's shirt as she realised the unfair situation and gave it the same treatment hers had endured, ripping it open with strong fingers. She grabbed him then, pulling him forward and latching her mouth onto his nipple, licking and sucking and then biting until he yelped in pain.

'You minx,' he breathed, 'see how you like it.' Killian bent down then, hoisting Emma up to wrap her legs around his and attaching his mouth to her nipple. He was far gentler, however, clearly enjoying sucking on the pert pink flesh in his mouth as he drew circles with his tongue and sucked just hard enough to make Emma hiss and squirm, pushing her centre against his aching erection. He walked them to the bed then, throwing Emma down and quickly falling on top of her, relishing in the feel of their skin pressed together. He could feel her squirming again, trying to get her hands down to undo his pants, but Killian had decided he would make it last. He grabbed her wrist pulling it up above her head and clicked his tongue at her

'Patience, love.' He smirked as he began to kiss behind her ear, then along her clavicle, taking his time to worship her. He made his downward, deliberately skipping her breasts, concentrating instead on her ribs, noting each ticklish spot that made her twitch, until he found her hipbones and began nibbling and sucking on those. He noticed then that both of their pants were gone and he smiled against her skin.

'What did I say, love?' He looked up at Emma and found her looking utterly wrecked, her hair messy and her makeup smeared.

She shrugged then and laughed at him. 'Errm, Dark one…' She shrugged as explanation and he smiled at her reference to his skills with handcuffs. He saved that thought for another time. Emma's joking ended when Killian began to stroke the area around her arousal, never touching quite where she needed it, but so close. She was mostly bare, he noted, something he hadn't often seen, and it allowed him to lick and suck around so much more of her pussy than he was used to. She was writhing on the bed now as Killian finally allowed himself to properly taste her and the salty, slightly sour taste exploded on his tongue, instantly making him want more. He sucked her bundle of nerves into his mouth and circled it with his tongue while sucking. Emma's hips bucked off the bed and she moaned so loud that he worried about people on the docks hearing. Then again, in truth he couldn't care less.

'You taste divine, love,' he muttered as he broke away momentarily for air. As he pushed first one, then two fingers inside Emma he had to groan himself. 'Oh fuck, love you're soaking wet. Is that all for me?' Emma could hardly speak, with her hips moving against Killian's fingers of their own accord and her fingers playing with her nipples. She nodded and moaned a breathy 'yes, always for you,' and Killian's heart nearly broke. He had waited for that for so long and although this wasn't how he'd imagined it, he still felt that sense of love and fulfilment all the same.

He dipped his head again, taking her engorged clitoris back into his mouth and continued to lick circles around her, suck and even gently bite until he felt her clench around him, her breath coming in harsh pants and her walls fluttering as she came with a long drawn-out groan. He watched her as she came apart and it was magnificent. The lights she had conjured glowed until they were shooting sparks and the air in the room vibrated with power. When Emma finally came back to reality she was staring at Killian with a look of part hunger and part wonder.

'Your turn.' The Dark One smirked, clearly loving the empowerment she was feeling.

Emma flipped them over in one smooth move, grabbing Killian's straining erection and placing him at her entrance. She rocked back and forth coating him with her wetness and enjoying the way his eyes rolled back when he rubbed against her still sensitive clitoris and made her shudder.

'Don't tease a man, love, it's poor form,' Killian was not above begging. He was painfully hard and if he didn't sink into her soon, he was sure he'd explode anyway. She dropped her weight on him then, letting herself go and dropping her head back and he drove his hips up to meet her. The groan Killian let out when he was fully seated in her was so full of love and pent up desire that Emma felt herself grow even wetter and her walls clenched around him.

She looked down at him then and he maintained eye contact, pushing her up with his hands and guiding her back down. They found a rhythm quickly, with Emma enjoying rocking back and forth with his cock deep inside her even more than bouncing on top of him. When he could sense she was close, Killian forcefully grabbed onto her hip, allowing her to rock faster and harder as he worked her clit with his hook, the cold and the extreme depth of the penetration contrasting and sending Emma over the edge, screaming his name. As she came, Killian finally let go, his hips rising to lift Emma slightly off the bed, hitting her deep and causing more shocks to run through her. He came with gritted teeth, breathing her name through it and bringing her down with both arms, hugging her tight to him as he rode out the last of his orgasm, pushing into her intermittently in the last few aftershocks.

Both of them were covered in sweat and panting as they recovered. An overwhelming sense of fear took over Killian and he couldn't bear to let Emma move. If she moved then this was over and he couldn't take the heartbreak that would come with it if she left having scratched her itch, never to return.

All dreams must end, however, and eventually Emma pushed herself up so she could look Killian in the eye. She was a mess, all messy hair, smeared makeup and sweaty, but she was smiling. It wasn't the smile of an evil person, but just a sated and happy smile, which Killian couldn't help but return.

'Hmm,' she started as she gently moved Killian's hair out of his eyes, 'I could definitely handle that again, and again and again.' A more cheeky smirk followed on both her face and his as he breathed a sigh of relief and buried his head in her hair, taking in her familiar scent.

'Unfortunately, for now, I have to go.' It was all over far too quickly and panic set back into Killian's chest as he tried to stop her from getting up and leaving.

'Stay love, where are you going?' The desperation and panic was clear on his face and Emma bent down, kissing him gently to take away his fears.

'If you must know,' she walked back to the centre of the room, flourishing her hand and appearing immaculately dressed once again, but this time as the old Emma Swan with no makeup or corsets, 'my mother has summoned me, so…' Emma had an awkward look on her face then and Killian took a moment to register what was happening.

'We really have to get that knife from your parents….'

'Tell me about it,' Emma smirked, 'talk about a harsh come-down. I was looking forward to being the little spoon for once. Walsh was always the little spoon.' The pout on her face made Killian laugh and forget for a moment the tension of a half hour before.

'So the costume change…' He started, not understanding quite what was happening.

'The corset was for your benefit, pirate.'

Emma was gone in a cloud of blue smoke and Killian was left naked in his bed, in the dark, wondering if he was slowly going mad. If not for the messed up sheets and distinct smell of Emma's shampoo he was sure he would be.

 _}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}}{}{}{}{}{_

 _I had a few issues with two separate ideas that I had and I went with the tamer version for some reason. I think I need to refine my skills with dominance play before I get to the dark Emma seducing Hook line without it being along the lines of rape, cause you know, guys can be raped too… Anyway hope you enjoyed, I'm kind of excited to see a dark Emma next season…_


End file.
